


this night is heating up

by nunaseaweed



Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [13]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Games, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Everyone must be honest at all times.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159292
Kudos: 10





	this night is heating up

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: me no own KotLC. me own plot. Shannon own Keeper  
> Notes:  
> -cussing

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“Still no.”

“Come on, you owe me.”

“...fine.”

Lihn smiled in triumph, “Thank you.”

Tam’s face went back into a scowl. What had he just gotten himself into?  _ This weekend is going to be complete hell. _

See, Tam, Lihn, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Marella, Dex, and Biana were all having a sleepover today. And Sophie had just proposed that they should be honest the entire time. Tam knew this was a bad idea, but everyone else had agreed, and Lihn always complained that he never did anything fun. He didn’t, because he knew it wouldn’t end well.

But here Tam was, regretting everything, and Keefe’s trademark smirk wasn’t making things better. He turned away before he started staring.

See he had come out to his friends about a week ago when Keefe had made a straight joke about sophies posture and then explained that he was gay. The one thing going through Tam’s mind at that moment was “ _ No better time than the present.”  _ But he didn’t admit that he liked Keefe.

No one knew about his crush. He was sure that Biana and Linh had already guessed and that they had told Dex their suspicions. But Sophie was too oblivious and Fitz was wrapped around her finger. Keefe most likely didn’t know. Because if he did, Tam would’ve died from his teasing by now.

Was it possible to die from humility? Or for your mind to break because of it? Nah, if it was Tam would be long gone.

But now, he felt Keefe’s eyes burning into his skin as he looked down at his hands. Tam looked up at him, only to catch Keefe studying him the way he would if he was going to draw Tam. But since he had a photographic memory, there was no need to memorize Tam’s face. But it looked as if Keefe was just enjoying the moment, drinking in Tam’s features the way Tam did to him while he wasn’t watching. 

They gazed at each other for a good two minutes before Biana interrupted with a subtle, “Hey, stop staring and play the game.”

Their circle had expanded so that they took up most space by the lake on Dex’s property. It was a nice night, so they were sleeping out by the lake. Each of them sat cross-legged on their sleeping bags while Biana explained the game.

“Basically, someone says a statement and everyone who agrees puts their hand in the middle,” she said.

_ Aaaaaaaah shit. _ This wasn’t gonna be good. Tam knew Biana was out for blood, and so could everyone else. Despite the voice in the back of his head screaming no, Tam agreed to the game.

The first few things were kinda dumb, like Sophie saying that she likes mallowmelt. Who wasn’t gonna put their hand in, Iggy? Who also did fly into the jumble of hands.

“Who has been keeping something from their sibling for a while?” Fitz spoke while throwing a look at Biana.

Biana returned the same look and threw her hand in the middle of the circle as Dex gave a slight cringe beside her. Remembering what he agreed too, Tam slowly put his hand in the circle too, hoping everyone would be too distracted with Fitz’s cries of betrayal. 

But people noticed alright, and Keefe was the first one. “Oooh, tell me your secret Bangs Boy,” he uttered, getting Marella and Linh’s attention. Linh gave Tam a hurt look while Marella flipped onto her stomach getting ready to watch the show. Keefe held out his hand to her and she threw some custard bursts to him. He popped them in his mouth and proceeded to give Tam and Linh his undivided attention.

Now half the circle was concentrated on him while the rest kept bothering Biana. Tam was sitting with Fitz on his right, Sophie on his right, then Dex, Biana, Marella, Keefe, and Linh, who was on Tam’s left.

If Tam had to explain himself at all, he would rather not have Keefe listening. But he couldn’t exactly tell him to go away, so he just said, “I didn’t tell you who my crush is, that’s all.”

“You have a crush?” was Linh’s first question. “I always just assumed you didn’t have one.”

But Keefe was worried about other things. “Who is it?”

Tam rolled his eyes at him.

“Believe it or not but I asked for you. You know how elves are about people like us, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Keefe had a genuinely worried look on his face.

“It’s fine, I know he’s gay. But I don’t know if he likes me back, and that’s just a risk everyone takes.”

Keefe took a moment, then gave him a warm smile with a light blush. That was odd, Keefe Sencen doesn’t blush. 

But then he turned to the other half of the group who was discussing the fact that Biana had a secret boyfriend. Dex was a little bit pale and hadn’t said a word, which only confirmed Tam’s suspicions. When Biana finally whispered Dex’s name under her breath, all hell broke loose. 

Fitz screamed, “What?!”

Dex had started to get up the second Biana said his name. Now Fitz was chasing him around the lake, and Biana, Sophie, and Keefe were trying to save Dex’s life.

Tam was watching them run when he felt Marella and Linh’s eyes on him. He turned toward them, “What?”

“Oh Tam,” Linh sighed. “You may be better at lying than me but you aren’t very good at keeping secrets.”

Tam looked at Marella in confusion. She smirked and said, “There’s the only person we know besides you that is gay for sure.”

_ Aaaaaaaah shit. _

Linh and Marella were giving him small smiles, which he did not expect. He was waiting for the teasing to begin, the scolding for letting his crush know that he liked him. But then it finally clicked.

A warm smile and light blush.

Light blush. Keefe doesn’t blush. Unless…

Keefe Sencen liked him back.


End file.
